Forgetting Her
by HarlequinRaven
Summary: Seto Kaiba just can't stop thinking about her. The woman with the blue eyes and the white hair. The woman from his ancient past. The woman he knew he had to forget. Kaiba/Kisara, blueshipping. Post Ancient Egypt arc. Oneshot.


_Forgetting Her_

_Summary: Oneshot. Seto Kaiba can't stop thinking about her. The woman with the blue eyes and the white hair. The woman from his ancient past. The woman he knew he had to forget. Kaiba X Kisara, blueshipping._

_Just a little oneshot about Kaiba's stubbornness. Even against his own mind. :)_

* * *

Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, was frustrated. Of course, this was nothing new. He was always dealing with incompetent fools with whom he had no patience whatsoever. People who came to him with so-called new, revolutionary ideas and so forth, but more often than not it was a load of garbage. Kaiba sighed deeply, tapping at the keys on his computer with almost airy unconcern, his fingertips deftly maneuvering the keyboard with practised ease.

Another sale secured. Another 2.5 billion pounds for his company.

It just wasn't the same as it had been before. The thrill of getting that very first business account that you knew would make you rich and famous, wide-eyed as you looked over your first ever business contract. Everything was simply too _easy_ these days. Companies were just lining up to make deals with KaibaCorp. They knew that Kaiba was the big fish and so like plankton they sought to plant themselves on him.

Kaiba wanted... excitement. Adventure. The thrill of something new. Something totally unpredictable. A risk of falling, of failing, to make it exciting for once.

Suddenly, Kaiba shook his head, waving away those stupid thoughts, while being simultaneously berated by his own subconscious.

_Are you insane?! You've been spending far too much time with Yugi and his band of freaks! Don't be so idiotic. Risk of failure, indeed._

Kaiba put his hand to his head and sighed. The events of only a few months ago still haunted him. He had absolutely refused to believe that any of Yugi's Ancient Egyptian stuff was anything more than utter nonsense. At least, that was what Kaiba had told himself. Something deep - _very deep_, mind you - in his gut told him otherwise. Told him not to be a such a fool and to look up and see the facts. But that was deep down in his gut, so Kaiba's brain didn't have to worry about it.

However, even through all these mind tricks, there was one face. A face that kept haunting him. Kaiba thought about exactly what would happen if he told anyone that. That Wheeler fool was so predictable that Kaiba could see his reaction now. A badly-portrayed sneer followed by a declaration of some kind of variation on, "Can't stop thinking about yourself then, rich boy? You ain't that pretty."

But it wasn't his own face. It was _hers_.

The woman who had run into him on the street ... the woman looking for _Seto_. With long hair, that was pure white, like freshly-lain snow, and azure eyes that seemed to look deep into his soul...

Kaiba was disgusted with himself. He didn't know his mind had all that poetic junk in it.

_Perhaps it's because you've never needed to use it before._

The thought leapt to his mind, unbidden.

Kaiba scowled. He really had to forget her. No, _really._

He grimaced sourly, returning to his computer. That was the last time he would ever think about her. She wasn't his problem. Even as Kaiba thought this, another flashback annoyed him with its presence, and sharp images appeared in his mind.

_The guy who looked like him, crying over the limp body of the girl. He looked exactly like him... though the clothes were questionable. But his face was so similar._

No, but _really. _That was just pure coincidence. It didn't _mean_ anything. Kaiba focused on the technology and the facts of real life, not ancient relics and mystic prophecies.

_She had summoned the blue-eyes white dragon... his favourite dragon... his monster. His alone. She had given it to him to wield... what had he called her? That was it... Kisara... _

Kaiba mentally shouted at himself to shut the hell up. Even his consciousness, it seemed, was dead set against him!

_"Why do you think you are so drawn to the blue-eyes white dragon?" _Kaiba remembered Yugi... or was it _Atem_?... asking him. Kaiba had merely scoffed and walked away.

That girl had summoned it, raised it from the dust. It had been no illusion. The blatant power had made Kaiba's bones tremble in his body. To see his favourite beast, so untamed... so primal. The two forces did not seem to come together, the dragon and the girl. Not when she seemed so fragile, so...

_No. _Kaiba told himself. _Shut up._

His eyes widened, as if telling off a petulant child without actually speaking aloud. Right. This was Kaiba, moving on. _Now_. Moving...

The phone on Kaiba's desk squawked for his attention. He picked it up and held it to his ear, snapping brusquely into it with his usual no-nonsense, get-on-with-it tone.

"Kaiba."

This was him _moving_. Moving on swiftly.

Forgetting.

Forgetting _her._

* * *

_Well, this is pretty much my first YGO fic and definitely my first Kaiba X Kisara fic, so tell me what you think...! :) Short and sweet. Not fluffy or anything though. Lol. My Kaiba muse didn't want to do fluff today. :)_

_Anyway, let me know what you thought. Raven. x_


End file.
